The present invention relates generally to electrochemical cells, and methods for manufacturing electrochemical cells. The electrode can be of either a primary or a secondary chemistry. More particularly, this invention relates to improved electrodes for lithium and lithium-ion electrochemical cells. Specifically, a cathode for a primary cell is prepared utilizing a mixture that incorporates a robust high temperature binder such as PTFE and a sacrificial decomposable polymer such as a polycarbonate mixed with a high rate electroactive material such as silver vanadium oxide. Prior to incorporation into the cell, the electrode is heated to a temperature below the decomposition temperature of the robust binder, but above that of the decomposable polymer. Removal of the latter provides void spaces in the electrode structure. A subsequent pressing step causes the active mass to collapse at the void sites to enhance particle-to-particle contact within the electrode throughout discharge.